Scratching An Itch
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Itachi would get him back... If he's the last thing he ever does, he will pay back his annoying little brother for playing pranks on him. When their parents unexpectedly go on a short vacation, it's the perfect opportunity. ItaSasu Multichapter AU Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Scratching An Itch  
by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfic.**

**WARNINGS: Heavy warnings for Yaoi, graphic adult content, M/M, gay stuff, Uchihacest, incest, sex, and other bad things. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

_'Great,'_ He thought. _'I did it. I'm in.' _

Feeling a bit like a secret agent, the young man strode over to the bed hastily. He had to hurry, before someone came home.

He was in his brother's room. This is somewhere he wasn't often allowed. For some reason, Sasuke had always been a pretty private person. Ever since he'd matured, he hadn't wanted much to do with anyone anymore. Sasuke always locked his door. Fortunately, Itachi knew how to pick locks. Boyscouts came in handy for some things after all. That was a long time ago, but there were a few things he still remembered.

But that aside, he needed to know what was going on with his brother lately. Itachi wasn't the type to be nosey, at least not typically. But Sasuke had been a genuine brat to him lately. And he had to figure out how he was going to get his revenge too.

While he'd been napping on the couch about a month ago, his younger brother had crept in silently and spread hot wax on his eyebrows. He'd also put tape over it, so when Itachi awoke and went to pull it off, his eyebrows came with it.

Sasuke had often poked fun at him for wearing gothic attire. But Itachi had always been into that sort of fashion. He'd even grown his hair long to better suit the part. He would go out late at night to dance and party at clubs with his friends. He no longer spent much time with their family either. Not even his beloved little brother. As of late, he'd taken to ignoring him quite a bit. Part of him felt guilty about it, but another part knew his reasons were perfectly justified.

At the time of the eyebrow waxing prank, he'd sworn his vengeance. He'd cussed him out and he swore that Sasuke would soon face his wrath. However, he'd done nothing. Itachi pretended to let it go... Just enough time had passed where he could be fairly certain the little deviant had forgotten all about that incident. His eyebrows had grown back, and the prank was all but forgotten in their household. Their mother had scolded Sasuke for it, but that was all that happened.

The angry Uchiha continued to snoop through his brother's things... No one was home right now, so it was the perfect time to go through with it. He had a few tricks he'd been saving for quite a while.

Nothing seemed too suspicious yet... Various books lined a small bookcase on the far side of the room. Most of them were for school and studying. His bed wasn't made, but it wasn't that messy either. Nothing incriminating so far.

Itachi held up the itching powder, giggling to himself lightly. He wasn't sure where would be the best place to put it. Perhaps in his bedsheets? But the powder on his bed might be too obvious and give it away...

_ 'Of course!'_ He practically bubbled. Itachi wasnt used to pranking people, but this was turning out to be pretty fun. _'His sock drawer!' _

Mischievous eyes scanned the dresser. He could just imagine Sasuke... His hands running frantically through his onyx spikes, as he struggled to scratch his feet and... Other places too. Itachi realized that he could even go one step farther with it, if he chose. The itching powder would also make a nice addition to all of his other clothes. ...Especially his boxers. That was so mean. But the little bastard did kind of deserve it.

Itachi was pissed. He hadn't dated anyone in the past month. Hadn't even gotten laid at all. And if that little bitch was going to cause him so much trouble with his normally good looks, then the least he could do was cause him trouble in return. That's just how the Uchiha brothers were. It was all about payback.

Opening the drawer caused him to gasp and hold his breath for a moment...

"What the fuck?!" He said audibly, no longer able to contain himself. Itachi was a difficult person to catch off guard, but what he found was a shock, even to him.

Sex toys in all colors, shapes, and sizes, lined the bottom of the drawer. Mostly there were vibrators, cock rings, lubricant, handcuffs, and several other trinkets. He had quite an assortment of vibrators. Itachi did too, but that was something he mostly kept to himself, or saved for when he stayed over at someone's else. Not something he would dare to use under their parents' roof! And probably when people were home, too.

Itachi chuckled to himself. "Wow Sasuke... Just wow." He'd never expected his little brother to be such a slut.

He knew the toys weren't for use on girls. He'd never seen any girls anywhere near Sasuke. He seemed allergic to the opposite sex or something. Further snooping backed this up, because in the bottom drawer were tons of porn magazines! They featured males with other males in various lascivious poses. He couldn't believe what he was stumbling across. No wonder the teen never wanted anyone in his room.

Holding up one of the vibrators, he got that signature wicked gleam in his eye. He began laughing manically after that point. He'd just found a gold mine! It was too great. Not only could he get him back in so many ways, he could also blackmail him if he so chose.

After doing the dastardly deed, Itachi put everything back the way it was. A few moments later, everything was back where it belonged. After covering his tracks, he closed the door to Sasuke's room and made sure the lock was back in place. He took the remnants of the itching powder with him.

He then went into his own room, and cranked up the volume on his stereo, flopping down onto his big soft bed. Now all he had to do was wait...

* * *

Sasuke had a rough day at school. He was still new to it, but he had already found out the hard way that college was certainly no joke. He wished their family was rich enough that he could afford a dorm or something. It was really hard trying to hide the truth from his family, day in and day out...

He was relieved to find his parents weren't home yet. He could hear his older brother's signature music coming from his room. Clashing metal and screeching guitars hurt his ears. Sasuke preferred listening to softer stuff, but at least he knew his big brother wouldn't bother him too much. Their parents were always a nuisance, but their father worked a lot and if he remembered correctly, tonight was when their mother's book club held their weekly meetings. Mikoto had found thousands of hobbies to keep her busy, once she realized that her boys were no longer little boys anymore and wouldn't have time for her. Now that Sasuke was in college, and Itachi was working a steady job, she had even more time to herself.

He was especially happy that no one else was home because... Another guy in his class had been teasing him mercilessly all day. And having no dorm to bring anyone back to, he couldn't exactly make good on his threats to teach him a lesson. So here he was, back at home, lame and alone... As always.

With a heavy sigh, he unlocked his door and threw himself down on his bed. He couldn't wait to have some fun and enjoy his alone time properly. His room was just as he'd left it. This was his safe haven, where he could escape from the rest of the world.

Comfy and cozy in his room, Sasuke called out in Japanese, since that's what they spoke at home. "Itachi! Hey! Nii-san!" There was no answer. Perfect. He didn't want an answer. That meant his brother was busy doing his own thing, and couldn't be bothered with him right now anyway.

It had been a while since he'd gotten off. Normally he'd wait until everyone else was asleep, but Sasuke was really horny. All he wanted to do was tear into his ass with one of those amazing toys he had. Sasuke was gay. He'd been hiding this from everyone for many years, and hadn't gotten caught yet. He was lucky, as their parents were not the most understanding people.

His hand dove into the top drawer of his dresser. Before he could take anything out, there was a knock at the door. When he turned to see who it was, he found Itachi standing in the door frame.

_ 'Crap!' _Sasuke panicked. _'I could have sworn I locked the door when I came in! How does he do that?' _

His older brother was handsome. No, dead sexy was more the terminology he would have used... He had a scar running down each cheek from the inner corners of his eyes. Black bangs framed his face, in nearly the same way as Sasuke's own hairstyle. The main difference was that Itachi's hair was much longer than his own. He could still spike his in the back, and he did so every day. Red eyes watched Sasuke in silence, analyzing the situation before he spoke. Those contacts had always creeped him out a little.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I little brother?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it's been a while since I've really written anything, especially an ItaSasu fic. This is pretty random, so I hope I don't screw it up. I hope you'll forgive me for not writing more often, I've been swamped with commissions lately and it's been incredibly hard for me to find inspiration anymore. I'll continue this if I get enough reviews. Actually NO. I will continue it no matter you think because it's my story and I want to write it anyway. But all feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading and at least giving my newest story a chance! **

**-k.R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scratching An Itch  
by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfic.**

**WARNINGS: Heavy warnings for Yaoi, graphic adult content, M/M, gay stuff, Uchihacest, incest, sex, and other bad things. You have been warned.**

* * *

_Last time:_

_Red eyes watched Sasuke in silence, analyzing the situation before he spoke. Those contacts had always creeped him out a little._

_"I'm not interrupting anything, am I little brother?"_

**Chapter 2:**

Sasuke nearly choked on his own words. "N-no... Why?" He dropped the vibrator and closed the drawer, leaning back casually over the dresser.

"Oh, I thought maybe we could spend some quality time together? We never do that anymore."

"No way," Was Sasuke's firm answer. "I'm busy."

"Yeah? Doing what exactly?" Itachi already knew, but he was playing innocent. He could practically feel the thinly-veiled daggers being glared at him right now.

The younger Uchiha had no viable way out. Either admit what he was doing or make up a lie. "Uh... Homework?"

"It's Thursday. You have until next Tuesday to finish it. I could even help you, if you want."

It was true. He'd only signed up for classes on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. That's how his college schedule was set up this term. He had almost an entire week to work on it. So that wouldn't work. He wished he could think of something better. But he didn't want to deal with a whiny older brother either.

"Oh yeah," Sasuke mentally slapped himself. Why was he so stupid? "Well... I guess we can do something." He hung his head in defeat. There was no way out.

"Great." Itachi smirked, knowing he had won. "I want you to find something on TV for us to watch or pick out a movie. I'm going to grab a quick shower, but I won't be long. So just wait for me in the living room."

The thought of his brother in the shower sent unnecessary chills up and down his spine. Sasuke got up to do as he'd been asked.

"Okay, but don't be long."

Itachi nodded and disappeared down the hall. Moments later, he heard the water come on. It pelted the shower tiles loudly.

Sasuke wondered if he had time to take care of himself anyway, but he didn't want to chance it. Not with his brother already acting weird. What if he knew something? It had been about a month since he'd played that prank on him, with the wax. He still hadn't forgotten about it. But at least the subject had been dropped. The fact that Itachi had dropped it so easily was one thing that had him on his guard to begin with.

But he decided to give him the benefit of a doubt. It might be nice to spend some time with him anyway... It was something they didn't get to do very often, and they knew they would be alone for a while today. So why not?

He rummaged through the various movies they had, but was unable to find anything suitable. Picking up the remote, he started flipping through different channels. They had cable, but there was nothing on. It was late afternoon, the worst time to watch television. All he could do was wait for Itachi, and flip through channels. It was boring...

When his big brother finally did emerge, he sauntered over to the couch and sat down... Wearing only a towel! Itachi's jet black hair looked even darker, as it cascaded over his shoulders and down his back, falling in smooth wet tendrils.

"Did you find anything yet?" He paused for a moment. "Otouto?"

Sasuke felt really uncomfortable right now. He was lost in a daze; staring desperately at the delicious piece of man meat exposed before him. All he wanted was for that towel to fall... Or even inch downward a little. Just a few inches, and he would be able to catch a glimpse of his-

A hand waved in front of his face. "Earth to Sasuke? Come in, otouto!" Itachi snapped his fingers.

"Huh?" He blinked the mental images away. Dark eyelashes fluttered seductively. "Oh. I couldn't find anything that seemed interesting. Guess we'll just have to canc-"

"We should just pick something to buy on demand then," Itachi took the remote control away from him. He found several movies and chose one, seemingly at random. "This should do. The important thing is spending time together. I feel like we never see each other anymore. And aren't you hungry anyway? We should order a pizza for dinner or something."

Sasuke's stomach growled. "Yeah... That sounds cool."

His older brother just sat there for several minutes, seemingly interested in the movie previews. He was taking his time with everything. He also seemed to be stalling for something. But what?

Several minutes in to the actual movie, the phone rang. "Hello?" Itachi answered, since he was sitting closest to the receiver.

"Itachi? Is that you?" It was Mikoto. She sounded worried.

"Hey Mom."

"Listen, I'm in a rush, but I have to tell you... We're taking a vacation. Didn't you get our note? You never called, so I was starting to worry."

"Oh... I don't think either of us went into the kitchen yet. Sorry. I was just gonna order a pizza for both of us." The sound of the movie could be heard in the background. It was a horror flick and a woman was screaming.

Mikoto paused. "Well what in the world are you doing?"

"Nothing. Watching a movie with Sasuke..."

"Is everything okay?"

"...Yeah." Itachi rolled his eyes. "But what's with the sudden change of plans?"

"Your father and I are taking our vacation early this year. He has a three day weekend at work. I packed our bags earlier and you weren't home, so I left a note for both of you. I'm sorry, but it was a last-minute decision. Would you mind keeping an eye on Sasuke for us? If you need anything at all, just call your Uncle's house. My phone will be off after tonight and so will your father's."

How nice. Pawn them off on Uncle Madara for the weekend. Not to mention leaving them to fend for themselves. Although, that could very well pay off. "Sure thing. We should be just fine. No prob."

"Awesome!" Mikoto's smile could even be heard in her voice. "I'm sure you will be, you're both grown adults now. We should be back after midnight Sunday night. So expect us in some time Monday morning."

"See you then, hope you guys have fun. Take care, bye."

"Bye! And thanks!" She hung up.

"What's going on?" The younger Uchiha was instantly curious. It sounded like something was up. Did Itachi just get in trouble?

"That was Mom. She said she won't be coming home tonight. Her and Dad are going to take their vacation this weekend, since she just found out he has the next three days off of work. She asked me to keep an eye on you, but other than that... I guess they're not going to be here for at least three days."

Meanwhile, Sasuke was working up a sweat thinking about all the dirty things he'd like to do to his sexy big brother. "Okay... That's no big deal."

"Tch. That's what I said."

Itachi was still just sitting there in nothing but a towel. Sasuke could barely believe it... This certainly wasn't helping his problem from earlier. Not being to relieve himself was starting to drive him kind of nuts.

"Didn't you say you were going to get us some food?" The teen asked hopefully. He couldn't stand seeing such a sexy person soaking wet and half naked. Just a few minutes alone in his room, that was all he needed.

"Right, the pizza." Itachi tossed him the cordless phone. "Why don't you order something for us and I'll pay for it when it gets here? I'm gonna go change. Or get dressed, anyway."

Sasuke's face was bright red. And his older brother was no fool. He'd definitely noticed. But he knew better than to say anything or try to call attention to it. He didn't want to do anything that might scare his brother away.

As it was, the younger teen could barely stand being in the same room with Itachi. He just wanted to let go and follow his instincts... Drag him to his room, yank that towel down, and take him into his mouth before the older brother could do anything about it. There's no way he'd say no once he felt how good it was, right? Sometimes the best way to get something you want is to just take it.

_'Mmm... Damn. It would feel soooo good to fuck him right now...'_ Sasuke paused. _'Wait. What the hell am I thinking?!' _

He didn't run to his room like he wanted. In fact, he let Itachi walk right by him... He was forced to watch temptation slip away. Inches away... There was nothing he could do about it. As much as he wanted to solve his problem the easiest way, part of him just couldn't get over the fact that they were related. He was more worried of Itachi's reaction, than anything. He couldn't bear to lose the bond they shared as siblings. Not over something so stupid. He couldn't afford to take such a chance.

Dialing the number from the flyer that was strategically laid out on the coffee table, Sasuke pressed the phone to his ear. He placed the order, scribbled down the total on the back of the menu, and waited for his brother to return. It was taking a while, so he decided to pause the movie.

When Itachi finally did come back, he was wearing his black leather pants and silk shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath. This was something known by both of them as 'the outfit'. It was Itachi's favorite and Sasuke had always tried to steal it from him. Even though it wasn't his style, there seemed to be something about it that he just couldn't ignore.

Only Sasuke knew the truth about 'the outfit', which he kept well-hidden... His brother always accused him of trying to steal his clothes because he wanted to wear them. They were pretty close to the same size, after all. And Sasuke never argued.

"Do you really _have_to wear that tonight?" He tried reasoning with him. "I mean, we're not going out anywhere. Just sitting at home alone. It seems a shame..."

"Do you have a problem, otouto?" Itachi's smirk grew. "You've been avoiding me lately. So I thought this would be a fitting punishment, wearing the outfit you love right in front of you. The real shame is... It would actually look kind of good on you, if you ever do manage to steal it. Maybe if you changed your style a bit, you could get a girlfriend." He pressed play on the remote, starting the movie again. What a tease.

Sasuke stared at their flatscreen TV, pouting miserably. "I hate you."

"Hn. You do not."

The two of them continued to get absorbed in the movie, once it got to the good parts. A monster was killing people and they were struggling to get away. It was pretty classic. Nothing wrong with a good horror flick. Lots of blood and gore.

Sasuke was extremely bothered by what his brother was wearing. He allowed him to continue thinking that he wanted to steal his outfit... So he could wear it. But the real reason was something far darker than that. He wanted to take it from him because he just _hated_seeing Itachi in it. When he dressed like that... It really did suit him very well. Sometimes a little too well, actually. It made Sasuke want him so badly. That's why he hated it. He wanted to tear the damn thing off of him all the time.

He'd taken to muttering things under his breath. "Stupid Aniki..." When that failed to gain a response, he tried a little louder. "Bastard... Lucky I don't tear those fucking clothes off of you... That'd show you..."

"What was that?"

"What?" Sasuke feigned bewilderment.

Itachi simply smiled at him. It was beautiful, but annoying at the same time. Before he could comment any further, the doorbell rang. The older Uchiha got up to answer it, picking up his wallet from the table as he went.

He returned with the pizza. "Alright, dig in." He put the warm box with the familiar logo down on the coffee table.

Sasuke stood up. He really wanted to say screw it and bolt for his room. He was starting to get a hard on, and also struggling to hide it. "Okay, I'm going to go get... Um, a soda. Want one?"

"Sure. Mountain Dew."

_ 'My god!'_ He mentally ranted, on his way to the next room. _'Why does he have to be so fucking sexy?! I really do want him to undress... The things I'd do to him, if he'd let me... Unf!' _

He had to have some relief, but he was sure he didn't have enough time to do anything about it now. It would only take a second for him to grab two sodas and then Itachi would expect him back. He wanted his alone time right now, but he couldn't stand the thought of actually hurting his brother's feelings.

Shifting his weight to one side, Sasuke reached down into his pants. Trying not to arouse himself any further, he quickly rearranged his junk. It was more comfortable now, and his raging boner would be less noticeable this way. Hopefully...

Sighing in relief, he grabbed two sodas from the fridge and rushed back to their plush velvet sofa. The movie was already playing when he walked in. No sense dragging it out all night. He was kind of glad it would be over soon, it would make it a lot easier to deal with his problem.

"Be careful not to spill anything," Itachi reminded him. "You know how Mom is about the couch."

Sasuke nodded and grabbed a slice of pizza. It was pepperoni and mushroom, his favorite. He loved the way the sauce from that particular restaurant tasted. Itachi was tearing into it, savoring every bite. They had such similar tastes in everything.

"Mmm..." The sauce and cheese dripped down Itachi's chin. "This pizza is sooo good... Ohhh, mmmm..."

"Y-yeah..." His poor little brother almost had a nosebleed.

He was slurping it, and enjoying it thoroughly... His moans sounded like they were straight out of a porno. This was the most horrible torture he could imagine. Thankfully, Sasuke had already finished his pizza rather quickly and the movie had just ended with someone killing the monster. Ending credits were rolling, and he couldn't be happier about that. This whole night had been awful for him. He was glad it was finally coming to an end.

"Can I go now?" Sasuke scowled at his brother, who was still putting on a show with his food.

"Sure. I'm done now."

_ 'Of course you are, you jerk.' _He had to stop himself from saying something about his weird behavior out loud. "Whatever..."

Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled into a tight hug. "Goodnight Sassy-cakes! I had a great time tonight, thank you... Arigato."

"Whatever." Sasuke pushed him away slightly. "You know I hate that name. I'm going to sleep. Don't disturb me."

Itachi just smiled in response. If only he knew...

* * *

**A/N: Writing this chapter was a lot of fun, but certain parts were kind of difficult. I hope it was okay. It's nice to be able to just write what I want without having people tell me it isn't good enough or bitch constantly. I've really missed having this freedom. Thanks so much for reading!**

**-k.R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scratching An Itch  
by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfic.**

**WARNINGS: Heavy warnings for Yaoi, graphic adult content, M/M, gay stuff, Uchihacest, incest, sex, and other bad things. You have been warned.**

* * *

_Last time:_

_"Whatever." Sasuke pushed him away slightly. "You know I hate that name. I'm going to sleep. Don't disturb me."_

_Itachi just smiled in response. If only he knew..._

**Chapter 3: **

Blushing like crazy, Sasuke headed for his room. Closing the door behind him, he sank into his bed. After waiting several minutes to make sure no one was going to bother him, he sheepishly reached for the one thing that he knew would be able to relieve some of his tension.

As soon as his hand touched the vibrator, his hard on was popping out of his pants. Unleashing it, he hastily kicked off his jeans. He decided to keep his T-shirt on for now.

It had obviously been longer than he'd thought since he'd gotten himself off... The toy hadn't been used in so long, it was starting to gather dust. Shrugging lightly, he wiped it off on his blanket. He peered into the drawer to find that it was on most of his toys. After brushing them off lightly, they seemed okay for the most part. He would have taken time to clean each of them, but he was in too much of a hurry.

He needed this. _Now_.

Tugging at his prick for several minutes, Sasuke got himself nice and warmed up. Taking some lubricant from his side table, he smeared it liberally on his fingers, tossing it aside on the bed. He didn't like to use too much because it would mean less friction and that was the part he craved. Preparing himself, the horny teen inserted his fingers to spread the lubricant around the inside of his entrance.

Gently, he inserted the very tip of the toy into his tight back passage. He'd chosen his favorite, a big red glitter cock. The vibrations buzzed as it went deeper and deeper inside of him. He moaned at the feeling.

"Ohhh... Mmmm... Itachi... Yesssss, Ita..." He closed his eyes and let his fantasies come to life. "Nngh!"

* * *

His little brother's earlier actions were really making Itachi wonder if there might be some mutual attraction there. But it was mostly wishful thinking. It was entirely possible that he was just reading too much into it, because he wanted so badly for it to be true. There wasn't enough evidence to confirm it yet.

The only way he'd know for sure is to either get Sasuke admit it somehow, probably by asking him directly. Or by getting him so desperate that he caved and they ended up fucking. Those were the only two ways he saw to find out.

Since the first way was completely out of the question... He settled for the second. If there was any kind of mutual attraction at all, Sasuke would be incredibly needy by now. It was the perfect time to spy on him and see what he's doing. And of course, if things went wrong, he could always pass it off as a harmless prank.

Gathering his courage, the graceful Uchiha got up from the couch. He'd clean up their mess later. Right now he really wanted to see what Sasuke was up to... He walked quietly down the hall, and before he even reached his little brother's bedroom, he could already hear some strange sounds.

"Mmmm... Itachi... Yesssss..." He heard his name being moaned, and it was quite distinct. There was no mistaking it. "Nngh!"

He felt himself go hard instantly. To make it even better, he didn't have to bother with picking the lock on Sasuke's door. It seemed he'd been in such a hurry to get off that he'd left it slightly ajar. His hair fell in his face, as he watched the boy through the crack in the door.

Itachi now had the perfect view... His little brother's delicious ass was facing the door and he was lying on his stomach, sliding a medium-sized red vibrator in and out of his tight hole. He was so adorable. It really got to him, how he kept moaning Itachi's name like that. It almost made him feel bad for using the itching powder on his toys. But he had to get him back for his eyebrow prank somehow.

He wanted to help him with his current predicament, but that would be taboo and wrong. Socially unacceptable... Although he didn't personally see it as wrong since they were both two consenting adults. Sasuke was eighteen and he was twenty two.

* * *

Sasuke was certainly enjoying himself. It felt so good inside, but... He wondered if maybe he should use more lube or something. It was starting to itch a little. The more he moved the shiny red phallus in and out, the worse the itching seemed to get.

It got so bad that it was to the point where he had to actually use the toy to scratch himself inside. His pleasure was slowly diminishing due to how weird it felt. He was too itchy... This was not right.

"What the...?" He paused. "Something's wrong."

Itachi saw this, and tensed up in the hallway. He took a few steps backward, unsure of what his brother would do. He knew what was happening.

The younger Uchiha seemed unsure of what to do. Panic began to set in. He'd never felt something so intense before. It was a really annoying, burning type of itching. Scary. He wondered if he'd somehow contracted an STD... Although he hadn't really slept with anyone lately, he'd had a few lovers here and there in the past, but nothing serious.

Becoming more worried, he stopped using the toy, thinking that it might be irritating the tissue or something. He decided to add more lube and try a different one. He left the red vibrator on the bed, and instead grabbed a purple dildo.

Itachi snickered under his breath in the hallway. _'Looks like he doesn't give up that easily...'_

The new toy had the same effect. In fact, it seemed to make the itching even worse. He couldn't understand what was happening. It was starting to hurt. His cock was only about half hard now, anyway. It didn't feel too great. Out of desperation, he even tried a french tickler. But that made it worse by far. It itched so badly... He put in his fingers and dig in with his nails. That caused it to get really bad, the itching was so intense! Soon he was desperate, itching and moaning and having and needing all at the same time.

Feeling extremely sexually frustrated, he rolled onto his back. Sasuke tried jacking himself off, but now his dick itched too. What a pain. He'd given up on all of his toys, and now had to resort to doing this the old-fashioned way.

"What the fuck is going on?" He wondered out loud. "Th-this is... It isn't right..."

Suddenly, a shuffling outside his door caught his attention. Dark eyes scanned the shadows, looking to see who it was. Of course it could only be Itachi.

_ 'Wait... Why is my door open?!' _He internally panicked. _'I could have sworn I locked it! Maybe not, since I was in a rush. Oh crap! How much did he see? What did he hear? I'm so screwed...'_

"Nii-san?" He asked, sheepishly, trying to ignore the painful itching. "What's going on?"

Deep crimson eyes shown in the dull light from the lamp on his nightstand. Their gazes locked, and neither could look away... For a long moment, the silence stood between them. Itachi noticing his younger brother's desperate, needy body; and yet ignoring it to look into his beautiful eyes.

Sasuke felt paralyzed. He was vulnerable and exposed. The truth was all out in the open. Or so he thought.

"...There's itching powder all over them."

It took a second for what he'd just said to sink in. Sasuke did a double take. "What?!"

Itachi crossed his arms, leaning casually against the door frame. "Do you happen to recall a certain incident, which happened about a month ago? When my eyebrows mysteriously disappeared?" One eyebrow was cocked, just for the ironic emphasis.

"What the fuck Itachi?!" He was off the bed in the blink of an eye. "What the _ACTUAL FUCK_?!"

Sasuke rushed into the hall. His brother was still in his room, just watching him, completely dumbfounded. One hand was tearing at his ass. It itched horribly. Before Itachi could do anything, he had locked himself in the bathroom.

"Let me in," Itachi called through the plain brown wooden door. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. "I want to help you."

"..." There was no answer.

"Sasuke... Please?"

"No! Leave me alone! You've helped more than enough!"

He was screaming and crying all at the same time. Frustrated tears fell onto the white tile of the bathroom floor. The younger Uchiha couldn't believe his older brother had betrayed him. Of all people, he never would have expected Itachi to hurt him. Especially to physically harm him. That was going far.

Small, weak sobs came from the other side of the door. There was nothing Itachi could do. He felt so helpless.

"...Come on, otouto. I didn't mean to really hurt you."

"That's really irresponsible. Who knows what kind of damage this might have done?!"

Sasuke tried to use a towel to get the itching to stop, but that made it much worse. He wet a washcloth and rubbed all around the hole. It didn't soothe it at all. The rough texture just kept making it itch.

"I can't believe you used itching powder. Do you even know what this shit is made of? There are these tiny little barbs and they're like glass needles that poke through your skin and they're so tiny, like microscopic and it just itches so much that it hurts and-"

"Please stop," Itachi rolled his eyes. "Don't go all drama queen on me right now. If you want some help I can relieve it for you. But you have to unlock the door."

"No!" Sasuke shouted. "This is all your fault! I don't trust you, not after this! Go away!"

Not willing to let it go so easily, the older Uchiha took out the lock-pick he'd used to get into Sasuke's room the first time. He picked at the lock for several minutes, and finally it clicked. He slowly pushed the door open.

"I'm coming in, like it or not."

"Oh no you don't!" He spat. The little brat shoved himself against the door and was holding it closed from the other side. "I said go away!"

Itachi overpowered him rather easily. He was glad he'd built up his muscles at work. Unloading heavy freight from trucks each night wasn't easy.

"Just let me help you," He growled at his younger sibling. "I really can make you feel better."

Deep black eyes, as dark as coal, just stared blankly back at him. It made Itachi feel ashamed... "Don't touch me."

"Otouto, I'm sorry."

He cradled a distraught Sasuke in his arms. The teen didn't seem to mind too much. He was really upset but also exhausted from all the recent physical strain. And crying so much hadn't helped either. First he'd exerted way too much energy trying not to jump his brother's bones and then he'd tried to get himself off, only for that to be cut short when the itching problem started. And now he'd worked himself dangerously close to a panic attack.

Sighing heavily, Sasuke seemed to go limp, as Itachi carried him over to the bathtub. "Get into the shower and turn it on. I know it won't feel great at first, but just do it."

"Whatever..." He turned the knobs until the water temperature was just right. It was freezing cold at first, but that seemed to help soothe the itching a little.

Itachi held him up, making sure he didn't fall. He positioned Sasuke so he could hold onto the bar attached to the shower wall. This would also help him keep his balance. Picking up the showerhead from it's holder, he sprayed down his little brother's butt. He made sure to get both cheeks completely clean.

"Hurry Nii-san... It itches really bad!" The younger whined.

"Just be patient. I'll make it better. But you'll have to trust me, okay?"

There was nothing he could say. "Okay."

Hanging his head in shame and defeat, Sasuke tried to brace himself, as he felt his brother's fingers touching him in such a naughty place. He felt him parting his cheeks, and the cool air on his exposed anus caused goosebumps to rise on his flesh. He twitched when he felt fingers brushing over his entrance. The spray of the water was now directed at his anus. It felt strange...

Itachi was doing his best to hold himself back from molesting the teen. It was incredibly difficult. There was nothing he wanted more than to make him feel better, in the worst way... Maintaining his composure, he gently rinsed around the entrance to Sasuke's tight passage. Gently, he pressed the tip of his finger against it. Slowly, it slipped inside.

"That's making it worse!" Sasuke growled.

"It will be better soon. I have an idea. Relax your muscles. This might feel a little weird at first."

Grabbing a bottle of shampoo, he spread it liberally over his fingers. Pressing against his sphincter, they eventually slipped inside.

"That burns!"

"Relax..." Itachi slapped one of his buttcheeks for emphasis. "It will be easier on you if you don't tense up. I'll try to make it as pleasant as possible."

Intent of making good on his promise, the older brother slanted his fingers at just the right angel to caress a sensitive spot inside.

Sasuke was trying really hard not to moan. Yet, a few managed to escape his lips no matter what. Leaning forward, he tried to stifle himself by biting down on the back of his fist. It didn't really help, and he was sure his brother had heard him.

Itachi chuckled lightly when he heard his little brother moaning like that. It sounded so sensual. He kept rubbing his fingertips over the same spot, teasing him into further arousal. He could see his cock hardening the whole time. Playing with Sasuke's delicate hole, he spread more shampoo around inside, before using the showerhead to wash it out. He turned it so that it was on the jet stream setting.

"Feels s-so weird, Anikiiiiii!" The college student cried. "Stop it... Nngh... Can't take anymore, please!"

"Hn. You'll be fine."

The truth was, Itachi wanted to see him suffer a little. He was getting his punishment for what he had done. He had to stretch his anus a little, holding it open so the water could get in, hopefully washing the itching powder out.

He really did feel kind of bad for making Sasuke cry. He hadn't meant to do that... He knew in time the little raven would forgive him. Eventually.

The sensuality of this taboo act was having an effect on him too. Itachi's cock was harder than he could ever remember it being. He had to do something to relieve himself. But he was silent, intent on not moaning. No matter what, he could not give into his true feelings. He wasn't sure how Sasuke felt about him. At least in that regard.

"'Tachi-nii!" Sasuke finally said. "I know it's... awkward but... Is this effecting you too?"

Always maintaining his cool facade, Itachi knowingly smirked. "What are you talking about, silly otouto?"

"Oh..." The boy's face turned bright red. Itachi could even see it on the back of his ears and on his shoulders. It was the deepest, brightest, loveliest shade of crimson. "N-nothing. Forget it, nevermind."

_ 'If only he knew...' _Itachi smiled, knowing he had won.

He continued moving his fingers in and out of the slippery hole. Almost all of the itchy substance had been washed out now.

* * *

**A/N: Lol, it's the return of the red glitter cock! xD Those of you who have read my previous stories will know it's been in several of my stories. And now it makes it's glorious return. Haha! I'm lame. Aaaaanyway, this story is shaping up to be longer than I had planned. Oh well. Enjoy the ride...  
**

**Itachi: I know Sasuke will... ;)  
Kaline: Shush, you! *ties him up and gags him, dragging him away for the next chapter*  
Sasuke: O_O;;**

**-k.R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Scratching An Itch  
by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfic.**

**WARNINGS: Heavy warnings for Yaoi, graphic adult content, M/M, gay stuff, Uchihacest, incest, sex, and other bad things. You have been warned.**

* * *

_Last time:_

_Itachi smiled, knowing he had won._

_He continued moving his fingers in and out of the slippery hole. Almost all of the itchy substance had been washed out now._

**Chapter 4:**

"I hate to even ask, but do you think... I mean... Uh... My bed is kind of covered in itching powder, so..." Sasuke asked, drying himself off with a towel once the itching and burning sensations in his ass had finally stopped.

"You want to sleep in my bed tonight?"

The younger Uchiha nodded.

Itachi cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well..." He seemed to think it over for a moment. "Sure."

He could plainly see that his younger brother had a boner. It was quite obvious, and all he wanted to do was to reach out and stroke it... Just a few times, just to make sure Sasuke was good and horny before they went to bed.

But he resisted. No matter what, he just couldn't find it in himself to go that far yet.

"You go ahead. I have to take out my contacts before I go to sleep. I'll be right there."

"Okay..." Sasuke left him alone in the bathroom.

When he made it to Itachi's room, he felt distinctly uncomfortable. He couldn't relieve himself at the moment because he knew his brother would be in shortly. It wouldn't take long for him to remove his red contacts. That meant he wouldn't have time to jack off. But his dick was so hard that it hurt. This was going to suck.

Grabbing a pair of random PJ's off the floor, he slipped his lithe frame into them. They were his brothers, but Sasuke didn't care. He didn't trust any of his own clothes. He was afraid they might contain more of that horrible itch powder.

Which oddly enough, gave him an idea... It was a longshot, but Sasuke was fairly certain he would be able to pull it off. That would have to wait until a little later though.

He hopped into the giant fluffy bed. It was so much softer than his own... He wanted to just drift off to sleep, but his cock was too hard for that to work. So he would have no choice but to wait for it to go down. Tonight was sure to be pure agony.

_ 'Damn it!'_ He gritted his teeth. _'This is beyond frustrating. It blows...' _

* * *

His long black locks fell around his face, as he laid down for the night. Itachi was exhausted, and he pretty much collapsed into the bed. He was only wearing his boxers, since he couldn't find the pajamas that he usually wore.

He smiled when he saw the sight that lay before him... Sasuke was wearing his PJ's.

"Who gave you permission to wear my clothes?" He poked his side, testing his boundaries once more as he scooted slightly closer.

"N-no one..." He stutted, sounding rather alarmed. "I just thought it would be a good idea not to wear any of my clothes. No offense, but I don't trust them. They're probably full of that stupid itching powder that you're so fond of."

"Foolish otouto..." The elder laughed. "I only put it in your sock drawer, that was all. I never meant for something like that to happen." He lied. "Your clothes are safe, but it's fine for you to wear those for tonight."

"Thank you." Sasuke huffed. "You can prove it by doing my laundry for me tomorrow. I don't believe you."

No one said anything for a few awkward moment. Itachi could feel his little brother shifting around under the covers. He couldn't keep still. It was obvious that he was just way too aroused to be able to sleep yet. But Itachi decided against trying anything with him yet. He needed to earn back his trust first.

After a few more minutes of total silence, a shaky voice pierced the darkness. "Uhm... Itachi?"

His eyes shot open. "Yes, Sasuke?"

"Will you... cuddle with me?"

"Hn. Sure, Sassy-cakes..."

"I told you don't call me that!" The teen pouted, cuddling against Itachi's warm torso, in spite of himself.

He knew this wasn't a good idea. He still had a throbbing erection tenting his brother's soft, fuzzy pajamas. He didn't want to get closer to his brother of all people, but he needed relief. He got it by lightly rubbing against Itachi's legs.

Itachi felt it. The hard, pulsing, throbbing prick pulsing just out of his reach. He wondered what Sasuke would do if he just grabbed it...

"Otouto, what are you doing?"

Sasuke froze. _'What the hell AM I doing? He's going to think I'm crazy... And sick! And I am!'_He didn't move a muscle, holding his breath in the darkness... Like prey hiding from a monstrous predator.

He touched it. It felt smooth and hard... Sasuke was anything but small. Although his size paled in comparison to Itachi's own. That made the older Uchiha smile.

"Aniki, don't!" Sasuke jerked away, as if he'd been burned.

"It's okay..."

Itachi insisted on stroking up and down the length of it. His younger brother was writhing and moaning. He seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit. He continued for a while, until Sasuke's dick was achingly hard.

"Please... Aniki... I need... you..." He panted.

Itachi took his slightly smaller hand and placed it on his own throbbing erection. It pulsed beneath his touch. Sasuke gasped in awe at the sheer size of it, both in length and girth. this wasn't what he expected. He wanted to play with his brother, but at the same time, he was too busy wondering where this might go. And where he wanted it to go. And if he'd even bother to try to stop it from going too far.

Relaxing a little, the more they touched each other, Sasuke was unable to hold back his moans. It was pure pleasure. Soon, Itachi was caressing his entire torso, pausing ocassionally to stroke him a little.

"Turn over," A stern voice commanded.

It was strange to hear Itachi addressing him with such authority. The younger Uchiha did as he'd been asked, though.

"Good..." Itachi purred. "Let me open you up a little."

Gentle hands massaged his backside, with fingers working their way between the two rounded cheeks. Finding his anus, Itachi rubbed it for a bit. He took something from his nightstand. It was lubricant. He spread it over his fingers and slipped one inisde.

For Sasuke, it felt like he was on fire for a brief moment, and then it was over. He could feel the slick finger burrowing deeper into his hot ass.

"That hurts!" He whined, tossing his head back until the onyx spikes tickled Itachi's nose.

"Just try to relax," Itachi persisted, pulling them out and then pushing in a bit deeper next time. "It will make this easier. I've got to prepare you..."

"Prepare me for what?"

Itachi only chuckled.

He was adding a second finger and it didn't hurt as much anymore. Curling them downward, he pressed into Sasuke's prostate. It sent chills up and down his spine. The elder of the two noticed tiny goosebumps breaking out in his skin.

When he felt he was stretched enough, Itachi pulled him close. Their faces were mere inches apart. He kissed him then, deeply; full of passion.

Sasuke felt as if every fiber of his being were on fire... It was a feeling without a name. Only the one he craved so much could make him feel this way. Their tongues danced with wild abandon, and their bodies pressed together. They fit so perfectly. Their union was seemless; flawless... And absolutely beautiful.

"Why, Nii-san?" The teen was stricken breathless.

"I want to look into your eyes as I take you." Itachi whispered into his ear, licking the rim of it as he did so.

He shifted so Sasuke was on his back and he was above him. Lining himself up with the entrance, he gave a little push with his hips. The tip of his penis popped inside with some difficulty. Sasuke shivered.

"Are you okay, otouto?"

"Yeah..." He grunted. "Nnngh, just fine."

Itachi smiled and kissed him again. He knew he was lying. But he kept pushing and using gentle pressure until he was completely inside of his little brother. Sasuke's tight passage clung to his member, caressing it smoothly and warmly.

"Ah! Aniki, s-so full... Aagh!" Sasuke moaned. "Don't move."

Itachi nearly lost it. This was entirely too easy to be real. Sasuke looked so vulnerable underneath him, with his hard cock sliding in and out of his tight ass... It was amazing. He'd never felt this way with anyone before.

"It's okay... I'll wait."

It took all of his resolve, but he waited patiently for his lover to adjust. Eventually, Sasuke gave him a look and nodded solemnly. Itachi moved his hips experimentally, shifting so that he could graze the spot that he knew would make him see stars. And it worked, with his brother even moving back against him a little.

Itachi pounded into him, relentlessly fucking his younger brother into oblivion. The two of them screamed and moaned together with each movement. Sasuke reached down to touch himself, but Itachi swatted his hand away.

He pulled out of the teen completely. "Turn over..."

Blushing, the boy did as he was told. He semed to trust Itachi completely.

Soon he was back inside of him. Itachi moaned as Sasuke's back passage opened for his thick shaft. He speared into him. It would have ripped him apart, if not for the previous prepations. He was having a lot of trouble holding back his lust. He'd wanted this for a very long time. They both did.

Their pent-up lust for each other was causing both Uchiha brothers to be pushed closer and closer to the edge.

"Mmmmm... Sassy-cakessssss..." Itachi came inside his clenching ass.

Sasuke cried out too, his sweet spot being horrible abused with every thrust. "Itachiiiiii! Aaaaahhh!" His orgasm lasted a little longer, with semen pouring onto the bed.

Itachi got off him, lying next to him on the bed. Sasuke wanted to curl up with him, but couldn't due to the mess they had made. He rolled off the bed, long enough for his brother to change the sheets.

"It's been a long time since I've had that much fun with someone." The older admitted, lying down and curling up with his little brother, now that the bed was made.

"Same here..." Sasuke was giving him a weird look. There was a long pause. "Uhm..."

"Yes, otouto?"

"I... well... forget it."

"Goodnight Sasuke." Itachi kissed his forehead lightly.

-THE END-

* * *

**A/N: Well thanks for so many faves and follows on this story. I must be doing at least something right? Maybe? I think it's better to end this story before I lose interest in it. And as always, thanks for reading.**

**-k.R.**


End file.
